


Be with me

by mishhe



Category: MapleStory
Genre: F/M, a long time ago, it even has a date its 27/9 2013, it is a drabble, not v sure at the year but yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishhe/pseuds/mishhe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phantom, a name branded by Maple World's greatest (and a very arrogant) thief, is an enigma to most people who comes and goes as he pleases. And his ego fascinates Aria- the empress herself. It has been seven nights since the thief declared that he would steal Skaia from the empress herself. And at the same night he had arrived – albeit with an unexpected arrival. Befitting his own name, he had been so close to taking her jewel from her hands – but he gave up on purpose, and vowed to return for it one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be with me

_It has been the seventh night tonight_ , the empress mumbled.

            Holding her prized possession - the Skaia -  tightly in her hands, she stepped out onto the cold marble balcony. It has been a while since she saw him, the white-clad man. A color unfitting his kin, she thought to herself. She had taken interest in a thief that was named simply ‘Phantom’, the master thief that comes and go without notice.

            It has been seven nights since the thief declared that he would steal Skaia from the empress herself. And at the same night he had arrived – albeit with an unexpected arrival. Befitting his own name, he had been so close to taking her jewel from her hands – but he gave up on purpose, and vowed to return for it one day.

            Empress Aria chuckled at the thought. The man, although clad in white, donned a mask over his face, but that did not obstruct his eyes – they were glowing like purple amethysts, reflecting the moonlight. Framed by loose, golden locks, their eyes met, and the gems disappeared along with the rest of his body in a flutter of cards.

            She sighed. It was all so magical, as if she had had an unbelievable dream. Aria looked up and glanced at the full moon one last time, and turned away, returning to her room. _He wouldn’t show up anyways, the teasing man he is_ , the empress thought, and raised her bare foot onto the marble stair until she heard the same voice she had heard on the eventful night.

            “Have you been missing me, my empress?” the thief said in a nonchalant tone. He was standing on a branch of a willow tree, an outstretched arm holding an ornate staff, the other on his waist, as if he had been standing there the entire time. The empress stopped, startled by the sudden voice, and turned back around.

            “Who goes there?” demanded the empress. And she found her words needed no answer – she was looking at the same man she had been waiting for seven nights.

            The thief gave out a chuckle, and in an instant disappeared into the night, reappearing right next to the empress. Phantom held the empress’ hands in his, to the latter’s dismay.

            “Too slow, empress. I could’ve easily taken Skaia off your hands even if our eyes had meet,” the thief said, voice full of satire. Instead of taking the glowing gem from the empress’ hands, he let go and stepped away from the empress.

            “This game is getting old, Phantom,” the empress said, tone unchanging. She gave out a small sigh, and looked away from the man before her. Phantom shrugged, and scanned the area before lifting his mask away from his face.

            “This isn’t a game, my dear,” said the thief as he tapped his cane onto the marble tiles beneath him. “It’s simply a sign that my skills are way over the boundaries of your … bodyguards,” the man continued, shaking his head. “I can easily take Skaia – or even your life – with just a tiny slip here and there.”

            “Please do not think lowly of my guards, Phantom. You know well that none are patrolling at this particular hour,” the empress retorted, “and same goes to you. I can call my personal guards immediately and you wouldn’t have a single gap for you to escape, thief.”

            “Try me,” he said with a smirk. “None except my late master could catch me. I come and go whenever and however I like, empress. My title is not for show,” he said. “I belong everywhere – even on this island, I memorized every last path you have under your sleeve. Nothing can stop me from escaping or returning, empress.”

            As he finished his sentence in his usual nonchalant tone, a stalk of rose magically appeared in his fingers. “You are like a rose – fragile, protected, beautiful. Had I not been mistaken, Empress?” the thief said, closing in to the defenseless woman.

            “You and your words, Phantom. Have you noticed that you are talking to the empress of Maple World?” Aria said, disgruntled. “I am the Empress. I have the responsibility to protect my people. Such words are only an offence, thief.”

            The thief twitched at her words. Suddenly, he grabbed both her hands and locked his eyes onto hers, inching closer and closer. “Then, my empress, would you agree to go with me? A world, free of responsibilities… do you desire that?”

            The sudden move Phantom had done to her surprised her greatly. She could feel it – the heat from his skin, inches away from hers, and his eyes piercing into hers, glowing with plead, making her blush bright red. Oh, if she could have a choice, she’d go with him, alright. But she was an empress, and she could only refuse. Aria lowered her head and turned away from the amethysts, loosening her grip on the thief’s hands.

            “Don’t be a fool, Phantom. Who will take my place if I left Ereve? Maple World needs me, and I will do anything to protect it, even with my life. I cannot go with you, Phantom, and I believe that you will understand,” Aria said, eyes away from the thief.

            As she finished her words, the thief nodded and gave out a light chuckle. “That,” he said as he took her hand again, “is the empress I know. I won’t take Skaia away from you if you will not come together with it, Aria. That’s why I will return again, and I will not rest until I have finished my vow. Someday, I will have Skaia, and I will not give up until the day arrives.”

            “Why do you think so, Phantom?” the empress said, her smile returning to her face. “I have been clear that it is not possible to take Skaia from my side ever since I have declared its existence. Are you that full of ego, Phantom?”

            “I’ve said it, didn’t I?” Phantom said, as he let go of her hand again. “If I can’t take Skaia alone from you, I just have to take you with it, don’t I? Besides, I am a man of my word.” As he finished, the golden trail of cards slowly covered himself as he disappeared in a cloak of light.

            “Goodbye, Aria. May we meet again.”


End file.
